


Detailing

by whenyoudesertme



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyoudesertme/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: Inspired by a long-ago prompt from kino to write something related to her story,Painting: "Another area they christened (whether or not it was in their own home; maybe they're worried about Sho's ability to christen his shower and need to do it for him)."
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Celebrating Master Kino





	Detailing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Painting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222180) by [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface). 



> Dedicated to kinoface in celebration of her wonderful and well-earned accomplishment. Thank you to Molly for the beta! ♥ Also available on [dw](https://itakara.dreamwidth.org/30570.html).

It had been a few weeks since their first anniversary, and Aiba was sure that Nino thought that the excess of Aiba's emotions and the physical expression of it had finally been sated.

But they were married; they'd been married for a year! And now _more_ than a year, and every day was just another day they were married, adding on to their total and stretching into the future.

Aiba was not nearly ready to stop celebrating.

"I'm home," he called. He made sure to sound distracted, perhaps even achieving pensive. As soon as he came all the way in, though, he could hear that his efforts were wasted: Nino was gaming.

Aiba immediately gave up his original plan and began to scheme a new one. If his calculations were correct, there was only one place in their house left to christen. He was pretty sure his calculations _were_ correct, because anywhere he couldn't positively remember christening, well, he'd fucked Nino there again for good measure. Sometimes he forgot particularly fun places on purpose.

There was one place left, and Aiba knew he should think of using it as momentous, but he was really more interested in what came after that.

Putting first things first, though, Aiba went and scouted out the last location. It looked about as auspicious as it ever got, so Aiba shrugged and pulled everything out he could to make what space there was count. He left the stuff strewn in the hallway and went back to the living room to plop down in their comfortable chair. He stared meaningfully down at Nino, who just as meaningfully ignored him.

"Ahhh," Aiba sighed theatrically. "What a day." There was no response, but then he hadn't expected any. Aiba enjoyed every part of interactions like this, including when Nino was at his most uncooperative.

He wriggled deeper into his chair and watched Nino's intent expression and skillful manipulation of the controller.

"I went over to Sho-chan's today," he said after a moment, unable to hold it in any longer. "I was just there for an hour or so, helping him unpack and drink his first beers, but I also used his bathroom." He said this last with great significance, and he could see Nino being tempted to say something mocking. Sadly Nino managed to hold it in.

"Sho-chan's shower," Aiba said deliberately. "It looks very nice."

Nino reached a point where he paused and saved his game, and Aiba pounced before anything else could be started. He was aiming for the controller, but he overshot and ended up halfway on top of Nino. A scuffle ensued.

A few minutes later, the television was off and Aiba was perched happily on top of Nino's back on the floor, knees bracketing Nino's arms to his sides.

Nino sighed heavily, or at least as heavily as he could with Aiba's weight pinning him down. "I realize that this might seem like sarcasm at this point, but thank you for waiting until I was done with my game."

"You're welcome," Aiba laughed. He leaned down to rest his hands on either side of Nino's head. "So about Sho-chan's shower."

"Mmhmm?" Nino said drowsily.

"Don't fall asleep just because you're lying down!" Aiba objected. He was almost sure that Nino was faking it, but still. "You aren't an old man like Leader, are you?"

"You seem like there's something you want to say, Aiba-chan." Nino had the gall to sound even sleepier after Aiba's admonishment.

As Aiba started to explain, he put a hand between Nino's shoulder blades and pushed a bit so that Nino couldn't move while Aiba shifted position. He'd just finished up talking about his extensive calculations regarding their christening project when he settled back down on Nino's back, this time facing the opposite direction.

"And so we only have one place left! I was gonna make a spreadsheet just in case, but I think, I really think I've thought of everywhere. Nino, are you sleeping?" Aiba asked, trying not to sound overly innocent while still avoiding suspicion.

"I'm sleeping," Nino replied, deadpan.

Aiba grinned and began to paddle Nino's butt as if it were a pair of bongos. Nino's potentially feigned sleepiness disappeared as he started a clamor of complaints, but Aiba just shouted over him, "So I think after the last place here, we should go on a victory tour! You know..." he trailed off, unsure how to paraphrase such a straightforward concept, then settled on, "A tour of our victory."

Nino was now trying to buck Aiba off his back. "I'm listening, you twit!" he yelled. "A tour of our victory, yes, your extreme intelligence is getting through to my ears. I'm so very impressed. Quit that _now_."

Aiba got in a few more swats, then subsided. After a moment, he repeated dreamily, "A victory tour."

"Yes. I heard that part," Nino muttered into the carpet.

Aiba was quite pleased with Nino's attentiveness now, reluctant as it might've been. "And the tour starts," he said triumphantly, "with Sho-chan's shower."

Nino said at once, "Sounds good."

Aiba pouted. "Just like that?"

"I'm convinced, so get off me." Nino started to wriggle again.

Aiba laughed and used his hands to grip Nino's ass hard. "Oh, I'll get you off."

Nino's struggles slowed, then stopped. "... That's not what I said."

"You said you were convinced, right?" Aiba stood and stretched, then looked down at Nino, who was now lying completely motionless as if he might evade Aiba's notice if he could just be inconspicuous enough. Aiba was not deterred. "Then let's go, let's do it! Our last place!"

"We haven't crossed that one off for a reason," Nino said. Though his tone edged toward a whine, he was clearly trying to indicate his belief that this foolish choice could still be averted. "Can't we just fuck in our bed this time? Or here, if I can be on top so I don't get carpet burns like the last five times." He muttered, "Maybe _I'll_ start a spreadsheet."

"We need to christen our last place, Nino," Aiba said with great resolution. "And then we're going to christen Sho-chan's shower. To the linen closet!"

He bent down to scoop Nino up, nearly dropping him again with the effort it took to corral Nino's floppy limbs, and Nino's attempt at dignified dissent snapped. He wailed, "But the linen closet has shelves!"

"We must persevere," Aiba said grimly, and he carried Nino down the hallway though he was maybe a little out of breath already.

Nino complained longer than was usual when Aiba seduced him into having sex in less conventional places, but eventually he was fully into his particular way of demanding more that was actually begging underneath--first that Aiba fuck him at once, and then to fuck him faster and harder and touch him more, and when they’d knocked into the bottom shelf hard enough that it came loose and tore the wallpaper, no, he didn’t care, you idiot, _don't fucking stop_. If Nino was left with bruises and a bump on his head, well, so was Aiba, and now they never had to fuck in the linen closet again.


End file.
